<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瘾 by Encore_chaud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104515">瘾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud'>Encore_chaud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex Addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档 南性瘾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瘾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张颜齐第一次见到周震南是在美术馆，他在偏僻的角落戴着一顶红色的贝雷帽，用细白的手指和粉色的跳蛋把自己捅到高潮，糯米团子白嫩的脸颊上透出潮红，细长的丹凤眼微眯着看向张颜齐，明明在做着色情的举动，却像个孩子一样招招手，理直气壮地打招呼 “你好”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“张先生，我们上次说到哪里了，你觉得你喜欢的人不喜欢你？”</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不是不喜欢我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>张颜齐的人生不算中规中矩，但他没有多大志向，得过且过就行，于是在经历了兵荒马乱混沌度日的一段时光之后，他突然清醒过来，跑去当了老师，速度之快让之前的朋友都以为他家里出现了什么变故。张颜齐知道自己不是想当老师，他只是厌倦了。看到周震南的第一眼他立刻就又懂了，他想把周震南带回家，他又厌倦了之前的生活里的一切。现在，他只想要周震南出现在他的人生里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“张先生，虽然怕你介意但是我还是一直想问，你和你喜欢的人做过爱吗？”</p><p>张颜齐看着医生通红的唇瓣一开一合，很容易就想到周震南的嘴，甜美的樱桃。他笑了笑，</p><p>“有的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有吗？什么叫做爱呢？张颜齐亲吻着周震南努力攀上他脖颈的双手，下身不断用力，他看着周震南在他身下颤抖尖叫，很快达到高潮。他们喘息着，周震南嗓子都快叫哑了，他揪一把张颜齐的头发，不满地翻一个白眼“不要吸，会留印子，很久才能消。”张颜齐低笑了一声，“不会的，而且我看你也很喜欢”，说完捉住周震南的唇瓣，交换了一个长长的吻。做爱很累，周震南支撑不住睡了过去，张颜齐抱着他，看到月光下周震南光裸的泛着蓝的身躯有很醒目的红色吻痕，会有多久才能消呢，他听着周震南浅浅的呼吸声看了一夜，第二天中午，消了，什么也看不出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们第一次做爱的时候，张颜齐有看到周震南身上的吻痕，他当时心想，上一个在他身上沉迷的男人该有多用力才能留下几乎泛紫的一个印记。周震南毫不掩饰自己的一切，“我有性瘾，不是很严重，但是我也不想委屈自己，所以我会有很多床伴，希望你不要介意。”他完全把自己当成一个合租的室友，张颜齐小小的惊讶了一下。他以为自己表现得很明显，但是周震南仿佛不知道一样。一阵沉默，周震南突然凑到他面前，双手搭上他的肩 “还是，你想和我做？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周震南天生有性瘾。他的身体被开发得很好，像被捣碎揉烂的樱桃果酱，甜美诱人。他克制住自己不滥交，定期找不同的人做爱像定期吃药一样，他有在努力减少自己向男人妥协的次数。非常有意志力，周震南暗暗夸自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>性瘾患者应该都不会想要爱上一个人吧，为什么我爱上了呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周震南很早就知道张颜齐了，一个地下rapper，他看过他的现场，昏暗的场地里想，张颜齐是一道光。那天晚上，周震南缠着床伴几乎把自己做晕过去，他心里想的都是耷拉着眼角，却比谁都锐利的，</p><p>张颜齐</p><p>周震南控制不住，在床伴身下呻吟着叫出了他的名字。</p><p>从那天开始，周震南开始了“治疗”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“今天的治疗就到这里吧，张先生，我们下次再见。”</p><p>“再见”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>爱情和欲望，你能放下哪个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周震南想如果他能掏空自己，把自己献给张颜齐该多好。事实上，周震南根本没有办法做到。他和张颜齐经历了一段没日没夜的荒淫生活，他把自己剪开摊平给张颜齐看，这是一个离了男人活不了的躯壳。那你还要吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我爱你”，这三个字出现在夏天的午后，张颜齐抱着周震南看电视，周震南坐在他的性器上，把他当成按摩棒。全身上下只有一双长袜包裹着周震南精致的小腿膝盖和脚踝。周震南靠着他的胸膛，一边嫌弃他出汗热，一边张嘴要他喂草莓。张颜齐拈着草莓送到他嘴里，满足地在他后颈也种了一个草莓。那三个字就像Rap词一样自然地流泄出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我要你的全部，也想给你我的全部。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果这是一个爱情故事，爱情伟大就能战胜一切欲望，金钱或者性欲。</p><p>但是这不是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>爱情真的是神奇，它能让石头的心变成水晶。</p><p>也许是我的爱情不伟大，在肉欲面前都要卑微下跪。</p><p>周震南把自己蜷缩在椅子上，他瘦了很多，雪白的皮肉凹陷下去，张颜齐下班回家会抱抱他，再给他做营养汤。</p><p>像丈夫不离不弃照顾重病在床的妻子。</p><p>周震南被自己逗笑了，他跑到厨房一把拉开张颜齐的裤链就开始舔，“南南！”</p><p>周震南不顾张颜齐的惊呼，很快感受到了嘴里性器的胀大。他抬头看着张颜齐，双眼湿漉漉的，“我再试一下好不好？”</p><p>张颜齐觉得自己的心被人拿去灌了一吨水泥，他没有办法思考，只能抱住周震南，“没事的，没事的，我们可以不做爱。”</p><p>周震南感受到张颜齐温暖的怀抱，心情平静下来的同时强烈的悲哀一拥而上。“你不懂的”他捧住张颜齐的脸，认认真真一字一句地说“我现在想到和你做爱都会想吐。”</p><p>“你让我试一下，好不好？”</p><p>张颜齐快溺死在周震南悲伤的眼神里了，不该这样的，周震南不该这样的，他该是无所畏惧的。</p><p> </p><p>欲望最终战胜了爱情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“张颜齐，你吃了我吧”</p><p>周震南看着他，他借着润滑油才能勉强让自己容纳张颜齐，周震南忍住生理上的呕吐欲望，又重复了一遍，“张颜齐，你吃了我。”</p><p>“我不想放过你。”</p><p>张颜齐沉默地挺动下半身，他眷恋地摸了摸周震南软软的头发，</p><p>“好”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“各部门注意，犯罪嫌疑人即将靠近，准备抓捕。”</p><p>“行动！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这抓的谁啊，从刘医生那儿出来，啧，心理有问题果然容易犯罪”</p><p>“你不知道啊，就是那个老师！疯子！把一男孩儿杀了抱在怀里抱了一星期的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>